yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 118
"Noah's Final Threat, Part 2", known as "LP 10,000 vs. 100!!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on August 18, 2002 and in the United States on March 6, 2004. Summary *Noah continues to turn Yugi's friends to stone at the end of every turn. *Yami Yugi fails to defeat Noah with Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos. *Yami Yugi comes close to defeat but Yugi and the others convince him to keep trying by speaking to him in his mind and giving him the cards he will need to win. *Yami Yugi wins with the help of Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Deck Masters * 'Yami Yugi: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * '''Noah Kaiba: "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Noah Kaiba - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 100 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) and "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position and one set card. Noah has 8200 Life Points remaining and controls "Yamata Dragon" (2600/3100) in Attack Position and "Spring of Rebirth". Turn 33: Noah Noah's "Yamata Dragon" has just attacked "Kuriboh", but Yugi activates his face-down "Nutrient Z" to increase his Life Points by 4000 before Damage calculation (Yugi 100 → 4100). "Yamata Dragon" then destroys "Kuriboh" (Yami Yugi 4100 → 1800; Noah 5900 → 8200). Noah then activates "Sebek's Blessing" to gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage Yugi just took (Noah 8200 → 10500). At the End Phase, "Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand due to its own effect (Noah 10500 → 11000). Turn 34: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1700) in Attack Position. "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" attacks directly (Noah 11000 → 9600). Turn 35: Noah Angered that he failed to defeat Yugi in his previous turn, Noah decides to turn one of Yugi's friends to stone for every turn he takes, starting with Tristan Taylor. Noah draws "Inaba White Rabbit" and subsequently Normal Summons it (700/500) in Attack Position. "Inaba White Rabbit" attacks directly via its own effect (Yugi 1800 → 1100; Noah 9600 → 10300). At the End Phase, "Inaba White Rabbit" returns to Noah's hand due to its own effect (Noah 10300 → 10800). Turn 36: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dark Renewal". He then Sets a card ("Dark Renewal"). Yami Yugi then Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Since there is one "Dark Magician" in Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains 300 ATK due to its own effect ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2300/1700). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly (Noah 10800 → 8500). Turn 37: Noah At this point, Noah turns Serenity Wheeler to stone. Noah draws. He then Normal Summons "Inaba White Rabbit" (700/500) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Big Shield Gardna" and Noah's "Inaba White Rabbit" and Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard (2500/2100) in Attack Position ("Dark Magician Girl": 2300 → 2000/1700). Noah then sets a card. Turn 38: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Magician of Black Chaos". He then activates "Dark Magic Ritual" to Tribute "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", and "Magician of Black Chaos" all attack directly, but Noah activates his face-down "Chaos Barrier Field" to negate the attack and force "Magician of Black Chaos" and "Dark Magician Girl" to battle instead. "Magician of Black Chaos" destroys "Dark Magician Girl" (Yugi 1100 → 300; Noah 8500 → 9300). The last effect of "Chaos Barrier Field" then ends the Battle Phase. Turn 39: Noah At this point, he offers Yugi to forfeit the Duel. If he does so, he'll free everyone except Seto and Mokuba. However, Joey Wheeler interferes and says that Seto would want him to win even though they're rivals. Not wanting any interference, Noah turns Joey to stone. Yami Yugi then refuses the offer and the Duel continues. Noah draws. He then sets a monster and sets two cards (He arrogantly shows Yugi one of them, "Ground Breaking", boasting that knowing what it was wouldn't help him). Turn 40: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws Card Destruction. Noah activates his face-down "Ground Breaking" to add "Inaba White Rabbit" from his Graveyard to his hand. Noah intends to summon "Inaba White Rabbit" on his next turn, so he can use it to attack directly through its own effect and win. Yami Yugi then activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. (At this point, Yami Yugi's hand is empty, so he doesn't have any cards to discard.) "Magician of Black Chaos" attacks and destroys Noah's set monster. It is revealed to be "Otohime". Since "Otohime" was flipped face-up, its effect activates, allowing Noah to switch "Dark Magician" to Defense Position. Noah then activates his face-down "Vessel of Illusion" to Special Summon a "Spirit Token" with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the Spirit Monster that was just destroyed (0/100) in Defense Position. Turn 41: Noah Noah draws. He then almost turns Téa Gardner to stone, but she still shows confidence and cheers for Yugi. He then lets her stay until the end of his turn. Noah then activates "Change of Heart" to take control of Yugi's "Dark Magician" until the end of the turn. Noah then Tributes "Dark Magician" and his "Spirit Token" in order to Tribute Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (2800/2900) in Attack Position. He then activates "Flaming Fist", increasing "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's" ATK by 200 ("Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi": 2800 → 3000/2900). Now if "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" inflicts Battle Damage this turn, "Flaming Fist" will increase Noah's Life Points by 500. "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" attacks and destroys "Magician of Black Chaos" (Yugi 300 → 100; Noah 9300 → 9500). The second effect of "Flaming Fist" activates (Noah 9500 → 10000). Noah then activates "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine". Now any and all of Noah's Spirit monsters like "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" will remain face-up on the field and they don't return to his hand on the End Phase even if they were Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. Also during each of his End Phases, he must discard a card to keep "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine" on the field or else it will be destroyed. On Noah's End Phase, he discards a card to keep "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine" in play. At the same time, the effect of "Flaming Fist" expires ("Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi": 3000 → 2800/2900). Noah keeps his word and turns Téa to stone. At this point, Yami Yugi is about to give up, but Yugi shows him that his friends are always with him and are still counting on him. This is enough to encourage Yami Yugi to continue the Duel. Turn 42: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make both players draw until they hold six cards (Yami Yugi and Noah both draw six cards each). Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (as this Duel is a continuation of the Duel between Seto and Noah). He then "Polymerization" to fuse "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with two other "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Quick Attack" to allow "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to attack the turn it was summoned (NOTE: Not necessary in the real game, but this Duel uses Battle City Rules). "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (Noah 10000 → 8300). Yami Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and revive all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500 each) in Attack Position. All three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" attack directly. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * "Inaba White Rabbit's" attack is obscured in the dub. * A shot of Anzu being shocked when Shizuka turns to stone is removed in the English version. * "Dark Renewal's" coffin is changed from a 5 pointed star to a 10 pointed star in the dub. * When Yugi revives "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the Japanese version, Noah has a flashback about Kaiba using "Blue-Eyes." In the dub, Yugi reminds Noah that he destroyed "Blue-Eyes" while dueling Kaiba, allowing Yugi to bring it back from the Graveyard. Errors * In the English Dub, when "Inaba White Rabbit" first returns to Noah's hand, he states that his two magic cards give his Life Points a "major boost" when it was actually one magic card, "Spring of Rebirth", giving him 500 points, while "Shinato"'s Deck Master effect gave him the 700 points Yugi lost. * In the English dub, when "Inaba White Rabbit" attacks Yugi, for a brief moment before his Life Point counter appears, a solid black box appears in the same spot where the Life Point counter shows up, covering the Japanese graphic before the English graphic suddenly appears. * After "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" destroys "Magician of Black Chaos," Noah states that his Deck Master gives him 700 more Life Points, when, in fact, only 200 of those points were from his Deck Master's effect, and the other 500 were from "Flaming Fist". * In both versions, when Yami Yugi's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" attack Noah, Noah is shown to have 8700 Life Points when it was previously shown that he actually has 8300. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.